Fan Ultras
While everyone here should know what an Ultra is, the Ultras of each fanfiction do not necassarily have to follow the same rules as those from canon. This page lists the different fan Continuities on the site and state which belongs to which user and the Ultras with in those Continuities and their differences from their main counterparts. This page also lists fanfictions that have pre-existing Tsuburaya Productions' Ultramen in it, playing a main role in their series. (I suggest making another page for creations with pre-existing Ultramen as main characters.) Continuities Ultraman Orion Continuity: Belongs to User: SolZen321 Ultras *Ultraman Orion/Main Character *King *Ultraman Prime *Ultraman Torrent *Ultrawoman Tori *Ultraman Impulse *Ultrawoman Luter *Ultraman Gigas *Ultraman Eclipse Differences *Light of Reason: This is the reason for Ultras appearing. *Land of Giants: This is the home world of the Ultras *Space Adaption: Ultras do not just last longer in space where unfiltered sunlight can reach them, their healing factors are impaired in atmosphere environments. In space they are much harder to defeat. *Appearance: The Ultras of this universe resemble the Manga Ultraman Tiga *Galactic Law: Ultras are recognized as the upholders of Galactic Law the swift enforcers of its judgement. Body Features *Ultra Armor: The skin of the Ultras is like their counterparts from the main universe, resistant to beams, heat and fire of all kinds. *Color Timers: Ultras of this universe to do not have time limits, they run on Photo-Electron from Light and other EM waves (They have a photon based Bio-Electric field, harmful rays like Nuclear Radiation is not going affect them). However, they store the Light of Nature, their life force, primarily in their color timers which they use to power their finishers. The Light is created from converting sunlight into life energy. Because of these things, their color timers react to their strength, but it is still a weak spot, even being punched there is the equivalent of being kick between the legs for any Ultra, however that is assuming the attack is strong enough to hurt them. Their color timers are green. *Mana Sense: All Ultras can sense nearby Mana waves, though this requires training, all Ultras are very sensitive to the presence of Minus Energy and the Light of Instinct. Ultraman Gamma Continuity: Belongs to Zombiejiger Ultras *Ultraman Gamma *Ultraman Phoenix *Ultraman Sol *Ultraman Typhoon Fusion Ultras *Ultraman Aurora Evil Ultras *Dark Geist *Dark Drache Differences *The Color Timers of this universe's Ultras last for four minutes instead of three. *Plasma weapons can severly hurt most non-alien monsters. Body Features *Ultra Armor: The skin of Ultras is the same as the main universe's. *Color Timers: Function the same way as the main universe's. Star Soldier Nova Continuity: Belongs to Zombiejiger Heroes *Star Soldier Nova Villians *Shadow Ruler Differances *There are no Ultras in this universe, but there is a being that highly resembles Gottes. Body Features *Nova Flasher: Nova's version of a Color Timer. Ultra Trinity Continuity: Belongs to User:HoshinoKaabi Ultras *Ultraman Pyro *Ultraman Aero *Ultrawoman Hydro *Ultraman Trio (Fusion) *Ultraman Nano (Artificial) Differences *Ultras where originally just spirit like entities transformed by Nanoes Aliens. *Ultras only stay active for 5 minutes to avoid being fully effected by Nanoites, instead of the 3 minute Color Timer. *There are few Ultras. *Nanoes Aliens rule most of the universe. Body Features *Nano Shell: A protective skin made from Nanoites that protects them from most attacks. *Nanoes Flarer: A crystal on an Ultras chest that starts flashing when Nanoites start taking too much control. *Power Base: Crystals located on certain parts of the body. This is where their energy attacks come from. Ultraman Sorta Continuity : Belongs to Crazybeard1234 Ultras *Ultraman Sorta *Ultraman Contra *Dark Sorta *Ultraman Spark Legends *Omnipotent Presence Fusion Ultra(s) *Ultraman Requiem Differences from Showa Universe *The Ultras of this continuity, with the exception of Ultraman Sorta, who comes from the Showa Universe, their color timers last for 3 minutes and 30 seconds. *'Spark of Life': The light that shines as bright as gods, has high powerful qualities and a strong mental will and consciousness. Was created from a dying sun. Few, big pieces of it were scattered around the universe, the reason for Ultraman Spark appearing. It is unknown why it was broken up into pieces. *'Dark Matte'r: Deadly matter that is scattered around the universe. Monsters appear because of this. *'Universal Decree': A law spread across the universe, created even before the Ultras were born. The rules are similar to the Galactic Law by SolZen321, but with minor differences. *'Appearance': Similar to their Showa counterparts. Body Features *'Flash Point': The Color Timers of this universe's Ultras. Unlike the Showa Ultras, their Flash Points last 30 seconds longer on Earth-like planets, and are organs, not mechanical devices attached to them. These organs absorb all types of light energy and convert it into Life Energy, a energy which is needed by all living things. They store the Life Energy in their Flash Points, which they use for battle, ray techniques, and for keeping them alive with the abundant amount of energy. *'Ultra Armor': Resistant to heat and lasers, but weak against the cold. *'Forehead Crystal': Similar to Sorta's and Tiga's, used to change forms inbetween battles. Doesn't need a stance to change between forms, and is changed by will. *'Eyes': Similar to Showa counterparts. *'Mental Targeting': Only a number of fated Ultras can use this ability, and they must train hard to master the skill, or it will go haywire. Used to detect enemies using only focus and concentration, ranging from a certain distance to the whole universe. Armored Protector Continuity : Belongs to Crazybeard1234 Humans *Sochiku Gai AKA Armored Protector *PENDING. Ultras *Mysterious Light Differences from Showa Universe *Ultras do not exist in this continuity, only the legends of them are passed on from generation to generation. There is a possibility of an Ultra existing in the past. *A mysterious light approaches Sochiku Gai, who gives him the Limit Point, a Color Timer-like device that whne placed on Sochiku's chest, allows him to transform into the brave warrior of good, Armored Protector. *There exists no giant creatures or monsters in this continuity, only aliens and their servants, dubbed Shoyonin. *'Earth Crystal': The aliens come to Earth to accquire its ultimate power, the Earth Crystal, which holds immense power and is the nexus of all life in the universe. Ultraman Reuz Continuity : Belongs to Apexz Ultras *Ultraman Reuz *Ultraman Axul Evil Ultras *Faust *The Reaper *Dark Jewel Fusion Ultras *Ultraman Extreme Legendary Ultra *Ultraman Meteor Difference *'Land Of Light': The place where all Ultra's live, Reuz wasn't there, he live in unknown to Everyone. No one knows he is Ginga or not. *Light Of Spark : The Legendary Item that was a secret between Ultraman Reuz and Father Of Ultra, instead beeing a transformation item or communication, it was the Spark Of Light or it can save the Land Of Light from Dark War. The Light of Spark has it own dark version of it, the Dark Spark Lens is the item use by the Unknown Dark Being who the one start up the Legendary Ultra War and turn every Ultra, Monster and Allies into KeyChains. *'Appearance': Ultraman Reuz is the only Ultra that look similar to Ultraman Ginga and Faust. *'Time Limit': All ultraman's can stay on earth on three minutes, as for Reuz, like Ultraman Ginga he can live for almost three minutes like other's, mentioning if he overlimite, he will disappeared and leaving Hikaru in his place same as Ultraman Reuz. He was bount to Three minutes rule. *'Unknown Dimension': A dark portal exist on the sky, it act to give a dark energy to a beat monster so that they become strong and unbeatable. *'Empire Prison: '''A prison where Ultra kept the most wanted Dark Ultra with Class D and S such as the most cruel ultra is Hydra, he kill's good monster and Ultra. Body Features *'Ultra Amor': Opperate like any other Ultra Amor. *'Aegis': Ultraman Meteor is the only Ultra that have wing's on his back resemble the Legendary Ultra, Ultraman Noa. *'Colour Timer': So, far they were just like other's Ultra. Seem what happen to Ginga when he fighting jean Killer, his colour tiemr strat to blink red after they both fall down and he greatly disappeared after there minutes. So, the ultra was bount to three minutes rule. *'Wizard Magic''': Some Ultra's didn't have this kind of techniques but some of them have it. This is a special attack or trick that can only be weild by special Ultras. Ultraman One Continuity: Belongs to User: Zhu Huong Ng. Good Ultras *Ultraman One: Son of Ultraman Zero.The main character. *Ultraman Xena: Friend of Ultraman One. *Ultraman Omega: A very powerful Ultra warrior. *Ultrawomen Zuter:Girlfriend of Ultraman One. *Ultraman Giga:Ultraman One long lost friend. Evil Ultras *One Darkness *Imitation One Differences *Ultraman One is green in color unlike any others Ultras. *Some of the Ultras in One continuity are resistant to the cold. Maxpower02's Continuity: Belongs to: Maxpower02 Ultras *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Justice *Ultraman the Next -> Ultraman Nexus *Ultraseven Evil/Imitation Ultras *Imitation Ultraman Tiga/Alien Zarab *Evil Tiga *Kamilla *Darramb *Hudra *Imitation Ultraman Dyna/Alien Babalou *Ultraman Terranoid/Zelganoid *Imitation Ultraman Agul/Algyuros *Imitation Ultraman Gaia/Meemos *Phantom Agul/Queen Mezard *Imitation Ultraman Cosmos/Gelworm *Chaos Ultraman *Chaos Ultraman Calamity *Imitation Ultraman Justice/Alien Babalou *Dark Faust *Dark Mephisto *Dark Mephisto Zwei *Dark Zagi *Imitation Ultraseven/Alien Deathilyushin Differences *The three minute rule only applies for the color timers of Ultramen Cosmos and Justice. The other Ultra's color timers will blink should they receive too much damage. Ultraseven's beam lamp will only blink when Ultraseven is critically damaged. *All of the Ultras in this universe are adaptations of their respective TV shows, set in Indonesia instead of Japan, with the exception of Ultraseven: Torchwood which combines Ultraseven X with the Doctor Who spin-off Torchwood. *Ultramen Agul and Justice were given their own side stories, something that Tsuburaya hasn’t bothered to do. *Ultraman Justice will work together with Ultraman Cosmos in protecting Earth, taking up the role of a vengeful Ultra trying to avenge the planet of Juran which he had protected before, a once prosperous world being ravaged by Chaos Header. *Team EYES in this universe is the first ever Ultra defense team composed entirely of females. *Ultraman Cosmos can freely use his Eclipse Mode even without Dita as his human host. He also lacks his Space Corona Mode and his Future Mode was unlocked towards the end of his series instead of being a movie-exclusive form. *Ultramen Cosmos and Justice won't become Ultraman Legend. *Ultraman Justice's role is similar to that of Hunter Knight Tsurugi/Ultraman Hikari in the Ultraman Mebius series (mainstream continuity). Body Features *Type-changing crystal: present in Ultramen Tiga and Dyna, this forehead mounted crystal enables them to switch forms to suit them in combat. *Power core: instead of having a color timer, Ultramen the Next and Nexus will have a large power core mounted to the chest, which will blink when receiving too much damage. Category:Fan Ultra Category:Ultras